


Pumpkins and Glitter

by Aurum



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robert is Aaron's fairy godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and Glitter

The last thing Aaron needs on a Saturday evening is somebody creeping up on him while he's trying to finish his work at the garage.

He emerges from under the bonnet and jumps a little. There's a bloke leaning against the table, watching him with a smirk.

"What the— we're closed," Aaron says, scowling at him. As far as he's concerned, pleasant client service ends where breaking and entering begins, and he's pretty sure he locked the door.

"I know," the bloke replies. "Which begs the question why you're here, alone, on Valentine's day."

Actually, the answer is that the garage is pretty much the only place where he could escape the bloody hearts and glitter and happy couples wandering everywhere. Aaron's happy for Adam, he really is, but if he has to listen to him fretting about his present for Victoria for one more minute, he's gonna stab somebody in the eye. He'd much rather not end up in prison thanks to the useless holiday.

And it's not because he _doesn't have a fella of his own_ , thanks mum.

"Look, mate," he says instead of all that, "you need to leave."

The man just hums thoughtfully and visibly sizes him up. "We should get you to a ball," he announces.

"A ball?"

"It's a classic for a reason, I suppose."

Aaron would've thought twice about taking this shift if he knew it would require dealing with crazies. He drags a hand down his face, probably smearing it with grease. "Alright, let's just... Who are you?"

"I'm Robert," he says, looking pleased at the interest. "I'm your... fairy godfather, if you will."

Aaron scoffs. "Oh yeah, that's hilarious." He takes a step towards the bloke, ready to give up on him making any sense and just remove him from the premises, but then Robert waves his hand and there's a big puff of white smoke all around Aaron.

He coughs, blowing up a small cloud of glitter. It takes a few moments to clear up, at which point he notices that instead of his overalls, he's now wearing a suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. Dumbfounded, he touches the lapel. It feels real enough and is probably worth more than the car he was fixing before he somehow ended up in bloody wonderland.

"Good, you clean up nicely," Robert says. Then he eyes the car. "I guess it's a good thing you're a greasemonkey. This will be easier to work with than a pumpkin." He grins, probably waiting for applause.

"The hell are you on about, mate," Aaron says, feeling his grip on reality slipping away.

"The ball, Aaron, try to keep up. It's already late and there's still work to be done. We can't have you picking up a princess in a Toyota."

Of all the things happening since he apparently got high on fumes or something, it's the thought of a princess that makes Aaron crack. He snorts out a laugh. "Right, I can start worrying about princesses when I stop being gay."

Robert blinks at him, surprised for a change. Aaron shakes his head. "What kind of a shitty godfather are you?"

"Hey, I only took over the job today. Blame the one who didn't leave any notes." Robert looks him over again. "Not a ball, then? Should I send you to a gay disco or something?"

Aaron doesn't even have time to get offended, because Robert raises his hand again. Something sparkles at his fingertips, and no. Aaron does _not_ want to find out what his fairy godfather thinks is an appropriate disco getup.

"No!" He moves forward and catches his hand before Robert can twirl it or whatever makes things go up in smoke and glitter. "Seriously, don't."

This puts him rather closer to Robert than he expected. He's quite tall, really, and not bad looking for a hallucination. He's also leering at Aaron with new interest.

"Well, if you really don't want to go anywhere," he says, taking a step closer, which puts them nearly chest to chest, "I suppose I could keep you company."

"Yeah?" What the hell, if he's gonna have weird visions, he might as well enjoy them. "I suppose you could."

Robert smiles and swoops down to kiss him. Aaron doesn't waste any time before he's deepening it, licking into Robert's mouth. It feels more real than anything since he came back home.

"Are all fairy godfathers so generous?" Aaron asks when he comes up for air.

Robert strokes his face with his thumb gently, in contrast to their frantic kissing. It glimmers at the edge of Aaron's view. "Only the really nice ones," Robert says, grinning at him.

Aaron steps back, pulling Robert with him, until he bumps into the car. He gropes for the back door handle.

"Then I guess I got lucky."

*

He wakes up the next morning to a pumpkin on his nightstand.

Aaron frowns at it sleepily. It refuses to budge.

He's quickly distracted by the more interesting fact that there's a hand thrown over his shoulder. As he stares and tries to make sense of his memory of last night, the hand twitches, sprinkling a shimmering trail. It joins the glitter that he's got smeared across his chest.

He looks over his shoulder, careful not to dislodge the arm. Sure enough, there's Robert, with his hair all over the place and snoring quietly. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

Aaron hides a smile in his pillow and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://deanyoulater.tumblr.com/)


End file.
